Really I Didn't Know
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Geutorok saranghadeon geu saram (pria yang sangat aku cintai..) Irheoborigo (telah meninggalkanku..) Taoreuneun nae maeumman (dan sekarang aku menangis..) Heunekukkyeo une (menggenggam hatiku yang sedih..) , My First Song Fic, Hope You Like, KaiHun Fic.


**REALLY I DIDN'T KNOW  
.**

**.**

**PAIR : KAIHUN**

**GENRE : Song FIC, YAOI, SAD, ANGST, pokoknya kalau Dhan Mi yang bikin pasti asal**

**.**

**.**

**Recommended SONG : 'Really I Didn't Know (Baekhyun ft Chen EXO), or One Spring Day (2AM)'**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Dhan Mi Present!**

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun OneShoot**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Geutorok saranghadeon geu saram  
(pria yang sangat aku cintai..)  
Irheoborigo  
(telah meninggalkanku..)  
Taoreuneun nae maeumman  
(dan sekarang aku menangis..)  
Heunekukkyeo une  
(menggenggam hatiku yang sedih..)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak ada senyum dan tawa lagi..

Tidak ada harapan lagi..

Tidak ada mimpi lagi..

Tidak ada tujuan lagi..

Dan yang terpenting kini cinta itu tidak ada lagi...

Dia telah pergi untuk selamanya membawa semua harapan, mimpi, tujuan hidup dan cinta seorang Kim Jongin. Seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses. Namun gelar dan pujian itu itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya karna orang yang inginkan untuk mengatakan itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Sebanyak apapun air mata yang di keluarkan oleh matanya tetap saja semuanya tidak akan pernah kembali dan sama lagi, kini ia hanya sendiri menikmati kesedihan karna di tinggal kekasih hatinya, Oh Sehun ah bukan namanya sudah menjadi Kim Sehun.

.

.

"kau baru pulang..." sapa Sehun tersenyum manis, senyum yang tidak akan pernah membuat Jongin bosan, tapi berbeda dengan hatinya, fisik dan egonya seakan mengkhianatinya hingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau makan apa hari ini? Kau sangat ter—CUPP..."

"berhenti mengoceh Sehun, aku lelah dan butuh istirahat.." Sehun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, seharusnya ia senang mendapat kecupan manis dari suaminya itu, tapi hatinya seolah merasakan hal yang berbeda membuat dadanya sedikit sesak bersumpah dan menyakinkan pikirannya bahwa Jongin telah berubah.

"Jongin.." Sehun merangkak ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang melupakan sejenak masalah yang menghinggapi pikirannya selama ini.

"mmm..."

"bagaimana keadaan appa dan umma..." tanya Sehun hati-hati

Jongin membuka kelopak matanya mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun, "jangan mulai Sehun.." desis Jongin dingin. Medengar nada dingin Jongin, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sedih punggung tegap suaminya itu, "sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikanku dari orang tuamu Jongin? Tanyanya dengan nada lirih

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lelah, "bersabarlah Sehun, aku sedang lelah, tolong jangan bahas ini..."

Sehun menggeleng, "aku sudah cukup lelah bersabar..."

"jadi kau mau meninggalkanku Sehun?" tanya Jongin dingin, Sehun menggeleng "aniya bukan it—"

"sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur di luar saja..." Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar setelah mengambil bantal lalu tidur di sofa panjang rumahnya. Satu hal yang Jongin tidak tahu, hal yang paling Jongin tidak inginkan dari Sehun, dan hal yang paling di hindarinya selama ini sudah ia lakukan terhadap Sehun. Jongin telah membuat malaikatnya menangis dalam diam, "Tuhan maafkan aku..."

.

.

_**Geutorok mideo watadeon geu saram  
(Pria yang kupercaya akan cintanya..)  
Dora Seoul Juriya  
(Memang telah meninggalkanku..)  
Yejeoneneun mollasseonne  
(Jujur Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku...)  
Jinjeong nan mollane  
(Sungguh, aku tidak tahu..)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bagaimana mungkin aku menyebut dirinya adalah kekasihku sedang aku sama sekali tidak tahu...

Bagaimana mungkin aku yang mempunyai status sebagai suaminya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa..

Aku memang bodoh..

Sangat bodoh..

Orang yang menjadi alasanku hidup berada di ambang kematian dan parahnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa...

.

.

Sehun tersenyum sedih mengusap rambut dan wajah Jongin melihat raut wajah kelelahan dari wajah tampan suaminya itu dan ia dengan tidak tahu dirinya semakin menambah beban itu dengan masalah yang tidak harus ia ungkit-ungkit lagi, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah cukup bahagia hidup di sisi Jongin walau jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat ingin kalau orang tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih dari seorang Kim Jongin, "maafkan aku..." lirihnya sambil mengecup kening Jongin yang tertutup dengan poni.

"aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu.." ucap Sehun sambil menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut yang di bawanya. Merasa sesuatu akan mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, Sehun segera beranjak ke dapur dan membersihkan hidungnya.

Sehun tidak tahu kalau Jongin sama sekali belum tidur, namja itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Senyum tulusnya terukir mengingat ucapan Sehun yang walau berapa kalipun ia mendengarnya tetap saja selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia, "aku juga mencintaimu Kim Sehun, lebih dari kau mencintaiku.."

.

.

"Sehun, Jongin berhak tahu.." Suho tidak pernah berhenti untuk menasehati Sehun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak perlu _hyung_, dia sudah terbebani urusan kantornya dan aku tidak usah menambahnya lagi, lagian sebentar lagi aku pasti sembuh.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit, mengingat kalimat di bagian terakhir, ia jadi ingin tertawa. 'sembuh' siapapun tahu kalau ia sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan lagi, terkecuali Tuhan masih mau membiarkannya hidup lebih lama.

Suho menghela nafas, "yah lalu bagaimana eoh? Tanyanya frustasi

"aku akan memberitahunya nanti, sungguh.." Sehun menyakinkan Suho dengan puppy eyesnya agar dokter itu tidak akan memberitahukan apa-apa pada suaminya.

"baiklah.." mendengar ucapan Suho, Sehun langsung tersenyum bahagia. "kau memang yang terbaik _hyung_.." ucapnya seraya memeluk namja mungil di depannya itu. "yah.. semoga saja ia tahu sebelum semua terlambat.."gumam Suho membuat senyum Sehun yang manis sebelumnya berganti dengan senyum pahit,

"tidak akan ada yang terlambat _hyung_, karna semua sudah berakhir sejak dia berubah..." batin Sehun berusaha menahan air matanya.

.

.

_**Nuguinga bureo juneu hwiparam sori  
(aku mendengar suara orang yang bersiul..)  
haengyeona chajajulka, geunimi aniolkka  
(Mungkinkah itu dia, apakah dia akan kembali..)  
gidarineun maeum heomihera  
(aku temukan diriku yang sangat sedih menunggunya...)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang duniaku benar-benar hancur...

Bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan antara dirimu dengan orang lain...

Aku selalu merasa melihatmu, padahal kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada di sisiku...

Tidak tahukah kau aku sedih menunggumu pulang...

Walau aku sangat sadar bahwa kau tidak akan pernah pulang lagi karna kau sudah bahagia di sana..

.

.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukan mantelnya menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang cukup lenggang karna musim dingin yang sedang menyelimuti kota seoul yang membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk duduk di depan perapian agar tetap hangat.

Namun namja tan itu sama sekali tidak perduli dengan suhu dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, jauh di dalam sana ia sudah merasakan yang namanya kedinginan, kesepian dan kesedihan hingga rasanya kau tidak bisa bernafas, walaupun ia pulang semuanya akan tetap sama, orang yang biasanya akan memberikannya pelukan dan senyum hangat sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Langkahnya berhenti mendengar seorang yang sedang bersiul di pinggir jalan. Kenapa semua harus mengingatkannya pada Sehun? Memori kenangannya dengan Sehun memang masih terekam jelas di otaknya ! ia bahkan sempat berharap bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun, namun sekali lagi kenyataan harus menghempaskannya ke tempat yang paling dasar dan menyakitkan bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya.

.

.

CUP

"kenapa kau hobby sekali bersiul eoh? Tanya Jongin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi Sehun, "molla hanya suka.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya bersiul.

Jongin mendesis, "sekali lagi kau bersiul, kau akan ku makan di sini.."ancamnya membuat Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa keras.

"dasar mesum.." teriak Sehun

"mesum-mesum begini, aku suamimu Kim Sehun.." sahut Jongin

BUGH..

Sebuah lembaparan bantal mengenai wajah Jongin untuk menghentikan namja tan itu tertawa. Namun, bukannya marah, Jongin malah semakin menambah volumenya tertawa membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"ho.. ho.. ho.. ho... istriku memang sangat cantik kalau sedang marah.." ujar Jongin di sela-sela tawanya.

"aku menbencimu Kim Jongin.."

"aku juga sangat mencitaimu Kim Sehun.."

.

.

_**Geutorok mideo watadeon geu saram  
(Pria yang kupercaya akan cintanya..)  
Dora Seoul Juriya  
(Memang telah meninggalkanku..)  
Yejeoneneun mollasseonne  
(Jujur Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku...)  
Jinjeong nan mollane  
(Sungguh, aku tidak tahu..)**_

.

.

Sudah tidak ada lagi udara yang menyejukkan semuanya terasa menyesakkan..

Sudah tidak ada lagi senyum hangat, yang ada hanya senyum hampa..

Kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku?

Sebenarnya apa salahku?

Bahkan obat yang selalu kau katakan sebagai vitamin itu adalah penyambung nyawamu, sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa..

.

.

"Sehun.." Sehun tersentak melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya menatapnnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"apa yang kau minum?" tanya Jongin penuh selidik

"hanya vitamin penambah stamina.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum, _"agar aku tetap hidup..."_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Jongin menghela nafas, "bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu sering keluar, kau itu mudah lelah..."

Sehun meneguk obat dan minumannya kemudian mendelik kearah Jongin, "jadi kau ingin aku harus diam dirumah dan mati kebosanan?" tanyanya menyindir

Jongin menggeleng, "aniyo, aku hanya khawatir padamu.."

"kau masih memikirkanku? Bukankah kantor dan pekerjaanmu jauh lebih penting daripada aku, istri gelapmu.." suara Sehun melemah di akhir kalimatnya

"jangan mulai Sehun, kau bukan lagi anak-anak yang harus meminta penjelasan supaya mengerti.." nada bicara Jongin yang sebelumnya melembut kini terdengar kesal dan menahan amarah.

"yah.. yah.. aku sangat mengerti Jongin-sshi, tapi bisakah kau luangkan waktumu untukku walau hanya sehari dalam seminggu, kau pergi dan pulang tengah malam. Setiap hari seperti itu, bahkan hari sabtu dan minggu pun kau masih bekerja, aku sudah tidak bisa mengerti. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki yang lain di—PLAKKKK..."

Jongin menatap nanar tangannya dan wajah Sehun bergantian, ia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Satu hal yang Jongin yang tidak tahu, tamparan itu sudah ikut menorehkan luka di hati Sehun.

"Sehun.." tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Jongin ingin mengejar Sehun tapi, suara dering ponselnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"MWOO.. baiklah aku akan ke jeju sekarang.." sesaat Jongin berfikir, "baiklah setelah ini, aku akan meluangkan waktuku bersamanya.." janjinya dalam hati. Dan sebuah kenyataan pahit harus Jongin telan bulat-bulat, wajah terluka itulah yang menjadi kenangan perpisahannya dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang sendu keluar jendela rumah sakit, sudah tiga hari ia di rawat dan selama itu pula Sehun tidak pernah menghubungi atau menerima panggilan dari Jongin, benda tipis persegi panjang itu hanya dia biarkan menyala di atas nakas. Bukannya tidak mau, ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekejaan Jongin dengan memberitahukan dirinya bahwa ia sedang di rumah sakit menjalani perawatan, karna ia sekarang sudah sekarat.

"Sehun..." Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tempatnya di rawat. "ya _hyung_.."

"Jongin menelphone.." Suho menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arah Sehun menunjukkan sebuah panggilan dari suaminya itu.

"angkat saja.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

Suho mengangguk dan menggeser layar ponselnya, "yeoboseyo..."

"ada apa Jongin?" tanya Suho berusaha bersikap biasa, padahal ia sangat tahu kenapa Jongin menghubunginya.

"apa Sehun bersama _hyung_, sudah tiga hari ini aku menghubunginya tapi dia sama sekali tidak menerima panggilanku, bahkan membalas pesanku..." siapapun pasti tahu kalau Jongin sedang khawatir.

Suho tidak menjawab, ia meminta pendapat pada Sehun. "jangan katakan apa-apa , aku akan mengubunginya nanti, aku janji.." ucapanya tanpa suara dengan sedikit gerakan tangannya.

"tidak Jongin, memangnya ada apa di antara kalian?" tanya Suho pura-pura

"anio _hyung¸_hanya sedikit salah paham. Aku sangat khawatir padanya, rasanya aku ingin sekali pulang dan bertemu dengannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa.."

"_hyung_ akan menyuruh Sehun menghubungimu kalau ia menemui _hyung, _kalau ia tidak mau _hyung_ akan memaksanya.."

"gomawo _hyung_.."

PIP

"kau harus menghubunginya Sehun..."

"aku akan menghubunginya sebelum operasi, aku janji itu.." Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Satu jam sebelum Sehun harus menjalani operasi, ia benar-benar menghubungi Jongin sesuai dengan janjinya.

"yeoboseyo.." sapa Sehun

"Sehun.. Sehun ini kau, ommona kau kemana saja eoh? Kenapa kau tidak menerima panggilanku? Aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku benar-benar menyesal, sungguh Sehun aku hanya sedikit emosi, kau tahu kan aku hanya mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, bahkan aku hampir gila karna tidak mendapat kabar darimu.." tutur Jongin bertubi-tubi

"mianhae..." Jongin tidak tahu kalau Sehun kini sedang tersenyum sedih dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan kau terlalu lama mendiamiku..." lirih Jongin membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit.

"aku juga, bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?" tanya Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar serak karna menangis.

"sekarang sudah lebih baik karna kau sudah mau berbicara denganku.." Sehun terkikik geli -mendengar gombalan Jongin. "hey jangan tertawa, aku benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.."

"yah... yah.. aku percaya.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

"lalu bagaimana keadaanmu eoh? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum sedih

"aku baik-baik saja, aku kan bukan kau.." jawabnya membuat Jongin tersenyum legah di seberang sana.

"Jongin..."

"mmmm..."

"aku merindukanmu, bisakah kau pulang hari ini?" Sehun tahu kalau permintaannya itu tidak akan pernah terkabulkan, namun ia hanya ingin Jongin tahu kalau ia sangat merindukan namja itu.

"nado bogoshipeo, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang Hunnie, besok lusa pasti aku pulang.."

"_lusa eoh? Tapi apa Tuhan masih mengijinkan aku bertemu denganmu sampai saat itu.." batin Sehun._

"yah aku mengerti, saengil chukae hamnida suamiku, aku mencintaimu Jongin.."

"ne gomawo, kau bisa mengatakannya besok sayang dan aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun..."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sehun akan menangisi takdirnya yang begitu menyedihkan memisahkannya dengan suaminya. Suara tangisan Sehun memang tidak terdengar, namun Suho yang melihatnya dari luar pintu tahu kalau Sehun sedang menangis pilu, "aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jongin mengetahui ini Sehun.." gumamnya melihat Sehun yang berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

"Sehun kau siap?" tanya Suho

"yah, Pak Dokter.." jawab Sehun bersemangat sambil tersenyum manis, namun Suho merasa senyum Sehun terlalu manis, seking manisnya senyum itu bisa di kategorikan aneh.

"_hyung_, jika terjadi sesuatu terjadi padaku. Maukah _hyung_ memberikan surat yang ada di dalam laciku pada Jongin dan mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.." lirih Sehun sebelum masuk kedalam ruang operasi

"jangan berkata seperti itu Sehun, berjuanglah untuk Jongin arrachi.." Suho berusaha berfikiran positif walau di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar sedang takut nantinya perkataan Sehun benar-benar terjadi.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "aku menyayangi _hyung_, dan aku sangat mencintai Jongin..."

Dan apa yang telah Suho takutkan akhirnya terjadi, ucapan itulah yang menjadi ucapan terakhir Sehun sebelum namja itu menutup bibirnya. Tatapan sendu itulah yang menjadi tatapan terakhir Sehun sebelum namja itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dan pelukan hangat itulah yang menjadi pelukan pepisahan sebelum namja itu sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya lagi. Dan Suho harus mengakui sebuah kenyataan pahit, bahwa namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Suho merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku jas dokternya. "Jongin, Sehun... Sehun.. Sehun sudah meninggal.."

.

.

PUKKK

"Jongin-sshi dompet anda terjatuh..." seorang relasi Jongin mengambil dompet Jongin yang terjatuh dan menampikan isinya yang berisi beberapa kartu kredit, beberapa lembar uang dan yang paling menarik adalah sebuah foto seorang namja yang terpajang di dalam dompet Jongin.

Jongin berbalik dan menghampiri relasinya itu, "ah mian.." Jongin mengambil dompetnya dam memasukkannya kembali kedalam sakunya.

"dia sangat manis, kapan-kapan kenalkan kami padanya.." ucap sang relasi membuat Jongin terdiam bingung. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya, Jongin tersenyum menyadari bahwa relasinya itu sudah melihat foto Sehun di dompetnya, foto saat Sehun sedang tersenyum saat membaca sebuah buku yang ia ambil diam-diam saat SMA dulu.

"tent—Drrtt... Drrrtt..."

Jongin tersenyum dan membungkuk lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan relasinya untuk mengangkat panggilan ponselnya, "ya _hyung_ ada apa?" tanya Jongin

"_Jongin, Sehun... Sehun.. Sehun sudah meninggal.."_

DEG

Bagaikan terhempas kebumi dari langit ketujuh, Jongin membeku di tempatnya mendengar ucapan Suho. Apa _hyung_nya itu sedang bercanda, tapi kalau bercanda kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan sedih, Jongin sangat tahu. Otaknya masih bisa berfikir jernih bahwa kakaknya itu tidak pernah suka bercanda. Dan juga ini sangat tidak lucu menganggap kematian Sehun adalah sebuah bahan candaan untuk mengerjai Jongin.

Tanpa harus berfikir panjang, Jongin segera berlari keluar dari gedung hotel menuju parkiran membuat beberapa relasinya bingung. Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bandara, ia harus pulang memastikan bahwa yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya hanya kebohongan belaka.

Namun apa yang ada dipikirannya benar-benar salah, ia pikir Suho sedang bercanda, ia pikir ia sedang di kerjai. Seperti robot yang sudah kehilangan dayanya, Jongin berjalan tertatih kearah sebuah ranjang pesakitan yang di tiduri oleh seorang namja yang sangat dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sehun..." Jongin menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sehun. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jongin mulai gila berbicara pada raga Sehun yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"lihatlah wajahmu semakin putih kalau kau tertidur seperti ini, bukankah sudah kukatakan Sehun, jangan memutihkan tubuhmu lagi, aku akan merasa iri pabbo..."

TES

TES

TES

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sudah dingin dengan air mata yang sedari tertahan di pelupuknya. "waeyo...?"

"wae..?" suar Jongin meninggi namun bergetar,

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa kau pergi seperti ini Sehun? Inikah hadiah ulang tahun darimu untukku..? kau kejam, hadiahmu terlalu jelek, aku tidak mau menerimanya Sehun..." Jongin menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang menutupi matanya membelai wajah Sehun yang sudah mendingin dan kaku, ia menangis benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah tidak pernah ia keluarkan semenjak ia kehilangan sang kakek.

"kenapa kau tidak bangun dan menjawabku Sehun? Katakan padaku kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Katakan padaku apa yang salah? Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan waktuku di akhir pekan bersamamu? Tapi ku mohon bangunlah, aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu sampai aku tua nanti, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sehun..."

Suho sudah tidak sanggup menjadi penonton atas kepiluan yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Ia mendekati Jongin dan memeluk tubuh namja tegap itu, namun siapa tahu bahkan Jongin jauh lebih rapuh dari ranting kering sekalipun. "maafkan _hyung_, seharusnya _hyung_ memberitahumu.."

"inilah yang di takutkan Sehun, Jongin. Ia tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini..."

Jongin terisak, "apa aku suami yang begitu kejam? Kenapa hal sepenting ini Sehun sembunyikan dariku? Obat, vitamin... sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupku, kenapa Sehun membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa _hyung_, kenapa ia meninggalkanku secepat ini? Kenapa dia memberiku hadiah seperti ini? Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi _hyung_, tolong bangunkan aku, mimpi ini terlalu buruk, aku tidak bisa melewatinya.." Suho tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat kerah jasad Sehun yang terlihat tertidur sangat lelap dan damai.

"_kau lihat Sehun, lihatlah bagaimana suamimu ini, lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu, kau membuatnya menangis Sehun..." batin Suho seolah berbicara dengan jasad Sehun._

.

.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang... sangat mencintaimu..." tidak perduli musim dingin, musim hujan, musim gugur, bahkan musim panas sekalipun. Jongin dengan setia akan datang setiap akhir pekan ke kuburan Sehun, menemaninya sampai malam menjelang. Menceritakan hal-hal yang di alaminya selama ini tanpa kehadiran Sehun.

"kau tahu Sehun, aku belum mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sedang sakit, tapi aku akan meminta jawabanmu nanti saat kita bertemu lagi, kau harus mengatakannya padaku nanti, satu hal yang harus kau tahu Sehun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah terbebani olehmu, karna kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku.." Jongin mengusap air matanya dan mengecup batu nisan Sehun sebelum ia meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

"**maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk mencari penggantimu, karna bagiku kau tidak akan pernah tergantikan Sehun, selamanya sama sepertimu aku hanya akan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' sampai mulutku sudah tidak bisa berucap dan sampai tangan juga mataku sudah tidak bisa mengisyaratkan bahwa 'aku mencintaimu' selamanya hanya kau yang boleh menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih dan pendamping hidup seorang Kim Jongin, Kim Sehun..."**

_To : My Husband_

_Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin? Sebelum aku meminta maaf, aku perlu mengatakan terlebih dulu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku akan mengatakannya sampai mulutku sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi dan tangan juga mataku sudah tidak bisa mengisyaratkan lagi bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu, maafkan aku. Aku mungkin hanya beban bagimu, makanya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu, aku tahu kau lelah dan butuh dukungan bukan kabar tentang kesehatanku yang di ambang kematian, sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku bukan kekasih yang baik. Kelak carilah seseorang yang bisa membahagiankanmu dan tidak akan pernah membuat pikiranmu terbebani, bukannya aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat tahu, kedua orang tuamu tidak pernah merestui hubunganmu denganku, makanya kau menyembunyikan aku, awalnya aku lelah tapi aku harus bersyukur, tidak apa-apa kalau semua orang tidak mengakui dan melihatku yang terpenting kau mau mengakuiku dan menganggapku ada di dunia ini, berbahagialah, kau tidak usah terbebani lagi tentang pernikahan kita yang tidak di restui, karna Oh Sehun hanya seorang kekasih yang sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidup seorang Kim Jongin lagi... jangan lupa kau harus makan yang banyak, jaga kesehatanmu my husband..._

_Sehun, _

END

OTTE?

Berhasilkah kali ini Dhan Mi bikin nangis yang baca? Dhan Mi akui banget kalau, Song Fic ini hancur banget yah? Aduhhh aku buat nih FF lagi flu, mana nih air mata Dhan Mi nggak mau berhenti keluar di bagian, Jongin bertemu dengan Sehun yang udah mati. HUWAAAAA, author apa aku ini? Kkkkkk, yang udah kenal Dhan Mi tahulah, Dhan Mi ini kan sedikit gila, segila aku mencintai Sehun.. #plakkk.. lupakan, ini FF aku persembahin buat yang udah setia baca FF Dhan Mi dan permintaan maaf karna Dhan Mi hiatusnya cukup lama. Maklumlah, lepi Dhan Mi lagi rusak dan nggak bisa di perbaiki lagi, jadi harus nunggu yang baru datang baru bisa ngetik.

SO REVIEW NE..?


End file.
